Falling for You
by suburbs
Summary: Kevin didn't think going to the swim meet was a good idea. He was wrong. JONAS - Kevin/Macy.


_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS._

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my other Kevin/Macy story. This is totally unrelated, but I am supposed to be luring Laura over to the dark side (Kevin/Macy) and promised her another story. I have not seen the episode that aired last night, so I apologize if it everyone seems OOC._

_Also, the site is not planning on putting up a JONAS section in the television category because the guys used their own first names and the title of the show is their last name. With that in mind, I did put up a category called Pure Horace Mantis in the Misc. Television category. It is for stories with just the characters from the show._

_Dedication: For Laura (because I will win you over yet) and Aly (who asked for another Kevin or Jason story)._

"I have an awesome idea!" Joe announced to his brothers. As an after-thought he added, "Well, actually, it was some guy in my English class, but it's still awesome."

Nick raised an eyebrow at his brother, obviously skeptical. "And what would that be?"

"There's a swimming/diving meet at school this afternoon. And from what I hear, the girls on the swim team are hot. So, I think we should show a little Horace Mantic spirit and go."

Kevin shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Joe looked shocked. "How is it not a good idea? Girls in swim suits. It's brilliant."

"I've learned the hard way that if it's something I would be ashamed to tell Mom or afraid to tell Stella, I should just stay away. And ogling classmates in bathing suits pretty much falls into both those categories." Kevin said seriously. He could already picture the disappointment on their Mom's face and hear the wrath of Stella for objectifying women.

"He has a point," Nick agreed.

Kevin turned and grinned at his younger brother. "Thanks Nick." So often his brothers ignored his advice or seemed to just not notice he had spoken.

Joe shrugged dejectedly. "I guess." He hesitated for a moment before adding, "But it's such a good idea!"

"What's a good idea?" Stella asked cheerfully, making all three guys jump.

"How do you do that?" Nick asked, his hand covering his chest. "It's like you're part Ninja."

Stella grinned at Nick, "I'm just that good. Now, what's a good idea?"

"Going to the swimming and diving meet," Kevin replied, oblivious to the glares Joe was sending him.

"Oh," Stella replied. "That is a good idea. You guys almost never go to school stuff, and people are starting to talk. Like you think you're too good to hang out with everyone else. Plus, I was just heading over there, so we can go together."

"Great," Joe replied with noticeably less enthusiasm for the event now that Stella was tagging along. There was no way he was going to get away with checking out the swimmers with her sitting next to him.

Nick glanced at Kevin with a wry smile on his face, "I guess we're going to the swim meet."

Kevin shrugged. "I guess so." He looked at Stella dragging Joe down the hall towards the school's swimming pool. "At least I know Stella's not going to yell at me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Nick joked.

Kevin's first impression of the swim meet was that the metal bleachers were really uncomfortable. If he ever came to another one of these, he would have to bring a chair or something. And it was really hard to figure out what was happening. There were so many people walking around, and they all looked alike. Everyone was wearing swimming caps and goggles. It wasn't like football where people had their names on their uniforms either. That would be really helpful.

He was pretty sure that neither Stella nor Joe was watching the races. They had spent the entire time bickering with each other. And Nick was off talking to some girl from his History class, leaving Kevin alone to try and follow what was going on around him.

He was beginning to think that this entire thing was going to be boring when he noticed her. He didn't know who she was, but she was wearing a Horace Mantis swim suit and cap so she obviously went to his school. Even though they all pretty much looked alike, she somehow managed to stand out. It was something about how she moved – she was confident and graceful and powerful, especially in the water. And she seemed to swim more races than anyone else.

Kevin spent the next two hours focused on watching the girl, glad that Stella was too absorbed in arguing with Joe to notice what he was doing. He didn't want to have to explain what he found so fascinating about the unknown girl. It wasn't how she looked in her bathing suit (although he certainly wasn't complaining about that); there was just something about her.

As the meet ended, he decided to just go up and talk to her. He would just tell her that she did a great job. There wasn't anything wrong with that. In fact, it would be rude not to congratulate a classmate on a job well done. He took a deep breath, got up from the bleachers and started to walk across the deck.

"Is there a snack bar around here?" Joe asked Stella, who was watching Kevin walk away. "Arguing with you has made me thirsty."

"We weren't arguing, Joseph. We were discussing or debating," Stella insisted.

"Or flirting," Nick interjected cheekily, earning glare from Joe.

Stella on the other hand just ignored Nick, secretly happy with his analysis of her afternoon with Joe. She had successfully distracted the middle brother from checking out all the girls in bathing suits and kept his attention focused firmly on her, which had been her plan all along. But what Kevin didn't realize is that as a girl, she was able to distract Joe and notice what Kevin was doing at the same time.

"Why do you think Kevin was watching Macy all afternoon?"

"What!" Joe exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked Stella.

"I think I can recognize my best friend," Stella replied. "Look; he's heading right towards her."

Nick and Joe looked in the direction that Stella was pointing. They saw Kevin walking towards a girl, but they couldn't recognize who she was. "I don't think he knows it is her," Nick said.

Joe smirked. Of the three of them, Kevin was the most freaked out by JONAS' number one fan. Somehow she had managed to injure him more than the other two put together. "This should be entertaining!"

Kevin could feel his heart rate pick up as he neared the girl. Even though he was a rock star, he didn't have a huge amount of experience talking to girls. Well, girls that weren't throwing themselves at him or proposing. He took a deep breath and walked the remaining few feet.

"You did a great job," he said nervously.

The girl looked at him and her face registered shock. "Kevin?"

Her voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place why. And one downside to being famous was that he didn't know if she actually knew him or just recognized him from the band. She reached up and pulled her goggles off her face, revealing a pair of pretty brown eyes. Kevin's own eyes went wide as he began to get an inkling of who she was. His suspicion was confirmed as she pulled off her swimming cap, releasing waves of dark brown hair.

"Mmm…Macy?" He reeled back in surprise, not realizing how close he was to the edge of the pool. The next thing he knew, he was inhaling a mouthful of water. Sputtering and floundering, he rose to the surface. Suddenly he heard a splash next to him and felt a warm hand grip his forearm, pulling him towards the side.

"Are you okay?" Macy asked with concern. "You didn't hit your head or anything, did you?"

"No, I'm fine." He looked up to see the smirking faces of Stella, Joe and Nick. "Just a little embarrassed."

"Hey, Kevin," Joe joked. "Maybe if you pretend to drown, she'll give you mouth-to-mouth."

Before Kevin could respond, Stella turned to Joe and threatened, "Tease him again, Lucas, and you'll be in the water next to him. And no one will jump in after you."

"Just try it Stell and you'll be right in with me," Joe retorted. "Plus, you'd never push me in the water in this outfit. You spent too much time on it."

As Stella and Joe walked away still arguing, Nick glanced down at his brother. "Want me to go get you a towel?"

"That'd be great. Thanks." Kevin replied gratefully.

As Nick headed over towards the team benches, Kevin realized that he was now alone with Macy. "Sorry you had to jump in after me," he finally said.

Macy looked a little embarrassed. "You can swim, can't you? "

Kevin nodded, his wet hair falling in front of his eyes. "But I wasn't expecting to end up in the water. I was surprised it was you, that's all."

Macy looked confused. "If you didn't know it was me, why did you come up and talk to me?"

Kevin's face turned a lovely shade of crimson. He considered lying, but she did jump in the pool after him so she probably deserved the truth. "I had sort of spent most of the meet checking you out," he mumbled.

Macy's confusion turned to delight. "Were you going to hit on me?"

Kevin nodded.

He watched as Macy's face lit up. "Well, thank you." She answered. "That's very flattering. I'll try and remember that next time I make a fool of myself in front of you."

She placed her hands on the side of the pool and began to pull herself out of the water. As Kevin watched her go, his mind started to race. He couldn't believe that the graceful athlete was the same bumbling menace he met in the hallways every day. Somehow, he wished that they could be two different people, so that he could steer clear of the fan girl and get to know the other Macy.

But that wasn't how life worked. And sometimes you just had to take a chance.

He was still holding on to the side of the pool, watching Macy walk away from him when he called out, "Hey, Macy?"

She turned and looked back at him, stumbling over someone's swim bag, but managing to remain upright. "What?"

"Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

"You're all wet," she pointed out.

"I always keep a change in my locker," he replied. "You never know when some crazy fan girl is going to attack."

Macy blushed, remembering the time that she had torn Joe's clothes. "Are you sure? I'm not sure you'd be safe around me and sharp implements."

"How about we grab a burger? No forks or knives needed." Kevin suggested.

Macy grinned at him. "Sure. I'd love to. How about I meet you in the parking lot in twenty minutes?"

"Great!" Kevin exclaimed enthusiastically. He stayed in the water until Macy was out of sight. Then he dragged himself out of the pool and strolled through the hallway towards his locker, soaking wet and whistling a happy tune.

He'd have to thank Joe later. It had been an awesome idea.


End file.
